Really?
by Ryuuga Athenania
Summary: "Ah, mengapa jadi hokage merepotkan sekali, sih! Siapa yang menyangka tiap hari aku harus menulisi lebih dari 10 rim kertas!" Ini hanya malasah tanda tangan, memang. Namun bila fanatisme Naruto dimasukkan ke dalamnya, siapa yang ragu satu desa pun bisa hancur karenanya? Clearly No pairing. AU.


_Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan jurus-jurus mereka dimiliki Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

**... Really?**

"Aaaaaarrrgghhh!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah bangunan beratap bundar di balik rimbun dedaunan. Terdengar seperti auman seekor monster, sungguh.

"Awww! Itu sakit, Sakura-chan!"

Er… atau bukan? Hmm… Coba kita lihat lebih dekat.

"Salah Anda sendiri, Hokage-sama! Memang kewajiban saya untuk mengingatkan kalau Anda mulai melenceng dari tugas, termasuk me-liur-i tumpukan dokumen yangseharusnya sudah Anda tanda tangani dari tadi! Bukankah begitu, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru hanya melirik sedikit kedua shinobi di depannya, kemudian kembali memilah-milah tumpukan dokumen berbagai warna. Menghemat tenaga, mungkin, mengingat kertas itu masih 56,7 sentimeter tingginya—setidaknya menurut perkiraan Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa harus dilihat dulu, sih? Kan lebih cepat kalian yang memilah, aku tinggal tanda tangan saja! Lagipu—Aww! Sakura-chan!"

"Kau ini! Tidakkah kau akan belajar? Kalau kami yang memilih, rencananya akan berbeda dengan jalan pikiranmu, Naruto! Jalannya pemerintahan tidak akan serasi lagi!"

"Ah! Mengapa jadi hokage merepotkan sekali, sih!" Naruto melemparkan pulpennya ke luar jendela, "Aku tidak mau tanda tangan lagi! Titik! Sudah capek tanganku!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya siapa yang suruh tanda tanganmu ada gambar ramen dan wajahmu segala, heh! Lengkap dengana segala lauknya pula! Wajahmu kaulukis segala, lagi!"

"Aaah! Itu kan hanya ciri khas! Siapa yang menyangka tiap hari aku harus menulisi lebih dari 10 rim kertas! Tahu begitu tanda tangannya titik saja, atau sekalian persis Shikamaru saja, biar dia yang capek!"

Sebuah jitakan mampir di kepala Naruto lagi. Bedanya, kali ini bukan dari Sakura.

"Enak saja. Sudah, ini daftar perencanaan baru yang sudah kupilah-pilah. Pilih saja yang mau kau dahulukan, lalu tanda tangani."

"Argh! Tanda tangan lagi! Tanda tangan lagi!" Naruto mengangkat beberapa lembar teratas daftar setebal 75 sentimeter itu ke depan mukanya. "Lama-lama kubuang juga daftar i—EHHH?"

Kedua bola matanya melotot.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura yang penasaran ikut mendekat.

"No-no-no-no-nomor… No-nomor…"

"Daftar? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Nomor berapa?"

Naruto yang masih syok hanya berbisik gemetar "No-no-nomor… Tu… Wa… Ga… Pan… Las…"

"Apa?"

"Nomor! Nomornya itu! Pulpen! Pulpen! Pulpennya mana? Pulpen mana? Cepat, cepat, cepat!"

"Ta-tadi kan kau buang ke jendela, Naruto."

"APA? AH! HARUS DICARI! HARUS DICARI!"

Naruto kemudian secepat kilat melompat dari jendela hanya untuk mencari pulpen, dan dengan cerdasnya melupakan satu pak utuh pulpen di rak. Sakura yang masih kebingungan akhirnya memungut berkas yang dijatuhkan Naruto dan membacanya.

"Tu wa ga pan las? Maksudnya… Satu… Dua… Tiga… Delapan… Belas? _Rencana Pengadaan Tembok Kayu dan Perombakan Gang Sempit demi… Kenyamanan Proses Kencing Anjing_? Sejak kapan dia tertarik ide seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ide seperti ini lolos, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru memutar mata malas sebelum menjawab "Pertama, kita memang membutuhkan perombakan itu, Sakura. Tapi bukan untuk anjing, melainkan alasan keamanan. Dan yang kedua, nomor yang dilihat Naruto bukan yang itu, melainkan nomor satu dua tiga delapan sebelas."

Sakura memalingkan wajah ke berkas itu dan membaca.

"_Ide Calon Even Tahunan Parade Festival—"_

"MAKAN RAMEN SEDUNIAAA!"

Sakura terkejut dan memalingkan wajah ke jendela, di mana Naruto baru melompat masuk dan berteriak ̶

"BERIKAN SURAT ITU KEPADAKU, SAKURA-CHAN! Aku harus segera menandatanganinya!"

"Tidak! Even ini sangat tidak berguna dan menghabiskan uang, Naruto!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus mengadakannya!"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menandatanganinya!"

"Aaargh! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

Sungguh, Shikamaru memang shinobi yang hebat. Ia masih bisa memilah-milah surat untuk ditandatangani sementara di depannya sang hokage—lebih tepatnya seribu hokage—sedang sibuk mengacungkan pulpen dan mencoba merebut selembar kertas dari seorang gadis di atas reruntuhan retak-retak bekas kantor hokage lima menit yang lalu.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya tidak tahu juga kenapa Shikamaru mengijinkan ide ramen itu lolos pemeriksaan. Yang saya tahu, kantor hokage ada di tengah kota, bukannya dedaunan. Dan saya sangat menghargai apabila Anda bersedia menikmati alur yang kecepetan ini dan menyumbangkan review. Siapa tahu, kalau beruntung, Anda bisa mendapatkan pulpen legendaris yang dicari Naruto tadi. Bila beruntung. Mau?

Regards,

Ryuuga Athenania


End file.
